Amarte en Silencio
by Kagome-Nekko
Summary: si tan solo tuviera el valor de decirte cuanto te amo,si todos los complejos que me han acompañado toda mi vida me permitieran el valor de confesarte lo que siento… pero no puedo,no quiero echar a perder la nueva oportunidad que se me da… ONEE SHOT-LEMON


Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

QUIEREN MIEEL?

NOOOOOO

HABER CHAMACOS LES DARÉ OTRA OPORTUNIDAD

QUIEREN LITROS Y LITROS DE MIEL?

YA QUEEE¡

T_T U QUE MALOS….

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Onee –shot romántico lemonero**

Disfruten la lectura XD

**Amarte en silencio**

_De acu__erdo… no era precisamente lo que me esperaba pero… al menos creí que algo abría cambiado entre nosotros…_

_Regrese por el… solo por EL… después de estar tres años apartada de su lado… oh Kami TRES AÑOS no cualquiera se los chuta pensando en una sola persona… y aquí estaba de nuevo a su lado y que pasa?... solo soy niñera de las encantadoras pero__ superenergetizadas gemelas de Sango… a Inuyasha solo lo veo de vez en cuando… si al menos el pozo funcionara podría visitar a mi familia como en el pasado… incluso creo que Lin-chan tiene más oportunidades de ver a Sesshomaru… esto ya es el colmo… aun no quiero creer que me equivoque en regresar… aun recuerdo el fuerte agarre de su mano cuando me ayudo a salir del pozo, su intensa mirada de oro fundido que parecía derretirme solo con verme, oh Kami¡ desee tanto poder besarlo en ese momento… porque me contuve? A si… llegaron los demás… aun así debí atreverme… ah, solo fantaseo si realmente tuviera el valor ya lo hubiera hecho en los escasos pero hermosos momentos que logramos estar solos… pero han pasado más de tres meses y nuestra relación es la misma que cuando viajábamos en busca de los fragmentos… al menos me gustaría que me llevaran a las misiones que él y Miroku atienden en ayuda de los poblados vecinos… _

_Me quite de ahí… deje al pequeño __hijo de mi mejor amiga al cuidado de la anciana Kaede… tome mi arco y me fui a practicar a las afueras de la aldea… el suave repicar de las flechas alcanzando el objetivo es un ruido tan tranquilizador… escucho unos apresurados pasos tras de mi… pero ando tan deprimida y distraída que no logro sentir la presencia de quien es… para no arriesgarme dejo preparado mi arma, solo por las dudas…_

000000 00000000000 000000 0000

_Llegamos a la aldea antes de que el sol se pusiera, estaba feliz pues la vería un día antes de lo planeado… a Miroku le perdí la pista en la entrada a la aldea pero no me importo, seguramente corrió a los brazos de su mujer… algunas veces me da envidia, quisiera poder tener esa libertad… pero maldición si habían pasado tres meses desde su regreso y aun no me decidía tan siquiera a decirle lo contento que estaba de su sola presencia… pero es que los momentos en que estábamos solos eran tan perfectos que sentía que las palabras sobraban en el perfecto silencio que nos __absorbía mientras simplemente disfrutaba del aroma de su piel y sus cabellos… llegue a la cabaña de Kaede y me encontré solo con la anciana que cuidaba al bebe de Sango… ese bebe lo juro, parece la réplica de Miroku… pero eso no era lo que me importaba en este momento… _

-Kaede-baba…-

-ella está entrenando en el bosque…-

-en el? Qué demonios hace entrenando a estas horas, el sol se meterá en cualquier momento…-

-estaba bastante aburrida Inuyasha, si al menos la llevaran con ustedes, ella se muere de ganas de ir…-

-no moleste vieja…-

_s__alí de la cabaña azotando la cortina de mimbre, no fue un gran impacto pero dejo claro mi punto… no podía llevar a Kagome a las batallas, … se que ella es fuerte y sabe cuidarse y además de que ella es mi fuerza para luchar… pero con saberla a salvo y esperando mi regreso me basta para hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, no puedo en ponerla en riesgo solo porque la señorita esta aburrida…_

_Escuche claramente el repicar de una flecha clavándose contra algún árbol… seguramente sería ella entrenando, pero la oscuridad en el cielo me hicieron apresurar el paso, no estaría de más cerciorarme de que no estaba en peligro…_

_Cuando salí la escena me dejo helado… pude sentir con claridad como un escalofríos me atravesaba mi espina al verla a ella, tan hermosa y sonrojada probablemente por el esfuerzo que hacía, su cabello negro de ébano en contraste con el brillo de la enorme luna a su espalda… una hermosa amazona guerrera y como tal estaba apuntándome al centro de mi pecho con una flecha y el arco tenso, su rostro frio me hicieron preguntarme si acaso aun no me habría reconocido… la escena frente a mi casi me mareo… odiaba que me apuntaran así… tenía una fobia especial por ello y más aun si se trataba de alguna sacerdotisa… _

-quien anda ahí¡- _poda ver la silueta de alguien, pero la oscuridad que acababa de caer no me dejaban reconocer quien era y menos estando tan cubierto por la espesura del bosque… además sabía que Inuyasha regresaría hasta mañana o quizá hasta dentro de dos días en caso de que las cosas se complicaran un poco, así que no podía ser el… tense el arco y centre la flecha… _

-Kagome¡ soy yo…- _maldición sí que podía lucir increíblemente amenazante… era una de los pocos guerreros que podían causarme algún temor…_

-Inuyasha¡…- _intente que mi grito fuera de pregunta, pero me salió mas de felicidad que de otra cosa, tire mi arco y lo que sea que tuviera en las manos y corrí a abrasarlo… estaba tan contenta de escuchar su voz después de una semana sin oírlo… oh Kami¡ lo amaba tanto… pero… me detuve a centímetros de su cuerpo y de concluir mis acciones… la luz de la luna me dejaba apenas ver el brillo de sus ojos dorados y el ligero margen de sus cabellos de plata… ahora su presencia era tan clara… no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes… _

_Pude verla correr hacia mi… mi corazón se regocijo al escuchar su alegría tan solo por mi presencia… la emoción de la anticipación me embriago al saber que pronto tendría su suave y perfecto cuerpo femenino en completo contacto con el mío… casi me adelante los pasos que faltaban entre nosotros para atraparla a media carrera, pero me retuve… no me moví y deje que ella terminara… ...me arrepentí de no haber dejado que mi cuerpo hiciera lo que deseaba, al darme cuenta que tan pronto como su carrera había comenzado, así había terminado, sin concluir la caricia que yo me moría de ganas de sentir… me sentía tan… decepcionado… pero no tenía el valor de terminar lo que ella había comenzado y aun no se porque solo no puedo… se que la amo y que por ella mataría a todos los demonios del mundo si fuera necesario, movería montañas y cruzaría mares, incluso llegue a considerar seriamente el esperarla los 500 años que nos separaban con tal de volverla a encontrar, de ver su sonrisa, sentir el olor de su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus cabellos y probar de nuevo esos labios… esos suaves, dulces y rosados labios como pétalos de Sakuras, tan suaves y deliciosos que aun recuerdo haber probado… aun después de estos tres años… el único beso que he tenido el valor de darle… oh Kami… Kagome… si tan solo tuviera el valor de decirte cuanto te amo… si todos los complejos que me han acompañado toda mi vida me permitieran el valor de confesarte lo que siento… pero tengo el maldito miedo latente de que me rechaces, aunque mi lógica me diga que tú me amas, si no de manera tan intensa como yo lo hago, se que al menos sabrías amarme a tu manera… pero tengo tanto miedo que no sea el amor que espero… que me ames solo como a un amigo… como amas a Sango, como amas a Shippo como amas a tu familia… después de todo, soy parte de tu familia… pero en qué sentido Kagome?... prefiero vivir en este limbo de incertidumbre que me da esperanzas y aunque me muera de ganas de probar nuevamente tus labios y recorrer completo tu perfecto cuerpo de mujer que me mantiene despierto por las interminables noches que puedo olfatear con angustiosa claridad tu ardiente piel y la dulzura de tu celo, pues ya te has convertido en toda una mujer… una mujer con el cuerpo listo para recibir el ardor de un hombre¡ por kami que obsequiaría gustoso mi sangre y mi piel por probarte tan solo una vez, por derramar en ti la pasión de mi jubilo por tenerte de vuelta y por siempre conmigo… pero no puedo… no quiero echar a perder la nueva oportunidad que se me da… oh Kagome te amare en silencio mientras aun pueda tener la gracia de tu melodiosa sonrisa y la fascinación de tu mirada de un chocolate tan intenso y adictivo, aun mas que las barritas de ese oscuro dulce que viene de tu tiempo y me diste a probar alguna vez… _

…

_Podía reconocer aun en la oscuridad de la noche el brillo de esa hermosa e intensa mirada dorada que tanto me __fascinaba… parecía gritarme tantas cosas… pero no sabía realmente que… yo estaba consciente que estabas feliz por tenerme de regreso… puedo verlo en tus miradas, en tus acciones, me buscas siempre y siempre que puedes estas a mi lado, excepto en esas largas ausencias por alguna misión… pero cuando estamos solos, tus labios siempre están tan silenciosos, esos carnosos labios masculinos que pude probar ya en dos ocasiones, pero en la última fue realmente un beso… suave, cálido y delicioso… en ese momento era yo quien necesite de tus labios para mantener la cordura en esa absorbente e infinita oscuridad… daría lo que fuera por volver a probarlos… Inuyasha… ho Kami¡ daría cualquier cosa por poder hundirme en tu pecho y que me rodees con esos fuertes brazos que me dan tanta seguridad, pero no sé de la verdadera naturaleza de tu amor… que es lo que realmente sientes por mi… tal vez solo soy la constante en tu vida… la constante que te mantiene apegado a la humanidad y a tu propia humanidad… lo lógico en esta vida de desprecios y rechazos que esta vida a decidido brindarte… si solo soy eso, también sería feliz… hacerte feliz… aunque realmente desee algo mas… algo mas… algo como perderme en la calidez de tu piel… en la caricia de tus cabellos de plata, en esos tus hermosos ojos de oro fundido viéndome con pasión y deseo… que solo me importe el momento exacto en que juntos fusionemos nuestros cuerpos y toquemos el cielo en una danza de caricias que me muero por darte… daría tantas cosas por poder amarte como mi cuerpo y mi alma lo piden a gritos… pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder la única razón de mi existencia… te amare en silencio si así tu lo deseas… _

-anda Kagome, volvamos a la aldea, sabes que no me gusta que estés sola tan tarde…-

_Te veo asentir y regresas a buscar tus armas que momentos antes soltaste por la emoción de verme después de una semana completa apartado de tu lado… __veo que te quedas dudosa y pensativa sin girar a verme y me pregunto en que estas pensando…_

- sabes Inuyasha, por andar entrenando no me di el tiempo para bañarme… jejeje… esto es vergonzoso pero últimamente ha estado haciendo demasiado calor en las noches, después de todo es verano y pues, con lo sudada que estoy después de entrenar… me gustaría pues…-

-bañarte… ya te entendí… es muy peligroso lo sabes… ya es de noche… llevo una semana ausente así que no se realmente de los peligros que se hayan juntado en este tiempo…-

-si tanto te preocupa porque no me acompañas…- _te acaricias el puente de tu nariz mientras intentas tranquilizarte… esa es una mañita que antes no tenías pero, desde que regrese te veo hacerla con demasiada frecuencia… a veces me pregunto si realmente te soy tan insoportable… _

-gommen…-

-No,… está bien… vamos… al menos el agua del rio es bastante cálida por estas fechas…-

_Me coloco detrás de un conjuntos de matorrales que evitan que te vea mientras te bañas… puedo escuchar con claridad el sonido de tu ropa mientras te desases de ella dejándola caer descuidadamente en el piso y me imagino con tanta facilidad la silueta de tu cuerpo desnudo… ah maldición Kagome… el solo saberte desnuda a tan poca distancia y sin nadie cerca más que yo… mmm… me acaricio mi frente y parte de mi nariz para relajarme… una técnica que Miroku me enseño después de aprender a lidiar con sus pequeños… y si ayuda, pero maldición¡ para la manera en que tú me desesperas no funciona tanto… escucho el sonido del agua y casi puedo sentir la caricia que tu aterciopelada piel provocaría en la tranquilidad del agua cristalina… escucho el chapoteo que produces y los melodiosos sonidos de tu voz mientras entonas una suave melodía improvisada… una grandiosa técnica que Sango nos enseño a todos para que en situaciones como estas el que cuida este completamente seguro que el otro se encuentra bien… me hundo en el sopor de tu simple compañía… _

_Tu voz deja de sonar por uso segundos, unos tortuosos segundos que me helaron la piel al elucubrar tantas posibilidades… pero me contengo… sin embargo el sonido del agua se ha detenido igual… me levanto con velocidad de mi escondite y diviso el rio en su totalidad mientras el miedo recorre mi espina al darme cuenta que no estás por ningún lado… iba a gritar tu nombre cuando te veo emerger con fuerza de las aguas como una sirena exhibiéndose a ilusos marinos y al igual que ellos, caigo presa de la hermosura y perfección de tu espalda húmeda, tus cabellos negros volando al calor de la noche destilado cantidades de agua que da un toque tan sensual a tu figura… te veo girar a mi dirección y apenas y logro esconderme de nuevo sin que notes mi presencia, pero no soy capaz de apartar la vista de tu cuerpo, te espió atravez de los matorrales como tantas veces vi hacer a Miroku y que yo mismo me había prometido jamás hacerlo… pero me has hipnotizado de una manera tan sublime que no tengo la fuerza para luchar contra el deseo de verte completa… quede maravillado con lo delgado de tu cintura y la voluminosidad de tus pechos coronados por esos rosados botones que en estos momentos me moriría por saborear… te vi salir del agua mientras escurrías tu cabello tan inocente e inconsciente de mi lasciva mirada… el sublime cotoneo de tus pasos aumentaban de sobremanera el deseo de marcarte mía… mientras sentía espesarse mi sangre y el latir de mi sexo que despertaba con solo mirarte …eres simplemente perfecta… _

_Me quede sin aliento al ver tus tranquilos movimientos mientras te vestías de nuevo, me provocaste un angustioso deseo de volcarme en ti y gastar el ardor y la tención que sentía acumularse en mi virilidad mientras poco a poco tu figura fue desapareciendo bajo esas holgadas ropas de sacerdotisa, apartando de mi vista, tu vientre, tus piernas, tus pechos y esa feminidad cubierta apenas por suaves risos negros… oh Kagome, me volvías loco y ni siquiera lo sabías, hundí mis garras en la tierra intentando regresar el control de mi cuerpo pues estabas cada vez mas cerca y aun no podía evitar el querer desnudarte de nuevo y hacerme mía tantas veces como mi conciencia me lo permita… _

_Escuche tu voz llamándome y apenas y logre coordinar un débil movimiento para ocultar mi deseo…_

-ya estas lista?...- _oh claro que lo estas, lista y perfecta para amarte en interminables noches una y otra vez…_

-mm… vamos… oye… no deseas bañarte tu también?...-

_Keh¡ lo que deseo es algo muy diferente…_

-ne… lo haré mañana… vamos es muy noche…-

-pero el viaje y eso, debes de estar incomodo… anda te espero…-

_Estoy incomodo y el calor me sofoca… pero no en el sentido que un baño puedan quitarme…_

-feh¡ que niñita eres… solo admite que no soportas mi aroma y lo haré…-

-claro que soy niñita¡ soy una niña¡ es que no lo haz notado?-

_Por supuesto que lo he notado, pero de "niña" ya no te queda nada…_

-y tu aroma no tiene nada que ver… solo me preocupo por ti y tu comodidad… pero en vista de que no lo aprecias… pues ya déjalo así…- _pude ver como ponías una cara de pocos amigos y me pregunte si acaso te había molestado de verdad… y es que últimamente pareces tener tan poca paciencia conmigo… que ya no se qué pensar… _

_Puedo ver que tu mirada cambia a una que no sé como descifrar mientras una extraña sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios… lentamente colocas la manos en el pecho de tu haori rojo y te lo vas sacando poco a poco junto con el kosode blanco que siempre llevas… no puedo evitar sonrojarme al ver tu perfecta piel bronceada, la exacta delimitación de los músculos de tu pecho y tu abdomen que parecen haber sido tallados por la perfección misma… __siento una correntada de incertidumbre al ver que colocas las manos en el nudo de tu pantalón, es que caso piensas desnudarte frente a mi?¡… oh Kami… apenas y coordino el girarme para ver a otro lado, para darte intimidad y no perder la cordura… mientras escucho la ropa caer la piso… no me siento capaz de moverme al escuchar tus pasos acercándose al rio, sentí recuperar el aliento que no me había dado cuenta que contenía al escuchar un fuerte chapoteo en agua… regreso mi mirada y veo claramente la totalidad de tus ropas… que demonios había sido eso? Te desnudaste frente a mi, solo así… si no hubiera sido capaz de gírame… acaso, aun así lo hubieras hecho? Maldición Inuyasha¡ explícame que demonios fue eso… aprieto mi pecho con fuerza… ya antes habíamos estado en situaciones así, donde tu te bañas en el rio mientras yo te espero a que termines, pero por alguna razón, esta era la primera vez que era demasiado consciente de tu desnudes… mmm… me acerco y tus ropas y las recojo reconociendo el dócil tacto de la gruesa tela… es como tu… fuerte y resistente pero suave al mismo tiempo… no puedo evitar acercármela y sentir el aroma que tu cuerpo ha dejado en ellas… un aroma fuerte matizado con un delicioso aroma a sándalo… las abraso imaginando que es a ti a quien abraso mientras me pierdo en ese aroma que he reconocido como el tuyo desde hace ya tanto tiempo… _

…

_Maldita sea¡ maldita sea¡ qué demonios había sido eso¡ como fui capaz de hacer algo así¡… me hundo completamente en las cálidas aguas… maldición, lo que necesito es un maldito baño de agua helada… cierro los ojos intentando tranquilizarme mientras me recuesto contra unas rocas a la orilla del rio… suspiro con fuerza sin ser realmente consciente de eso, …tomo si premeditación o cuidado mi miembro duro y enhiesto, mi propia caricia me provoca una agradable sensación… oh Kami¡ me desnude frente a Kagome¡ al principio solo quería jugar con ella, incluso retarla por insistirme tanto, pero maldición, mi instinto me domino por unos segundos que fueron suficientes para realmente exhibirme frente a ella, deseando de alguna manera que alguna reacción de ella, la que sea¡ me dieran el permiso de hacerla mía… gracias a dios me había rechazado y ahora debía apagar el sofocante calor que mi derroche de exhibicionismo me había provocado… _

_mmm… me aprieto con ganas mientras intento desfogarme lo las rápido que pueda, para no levantar__te sospechas, ni tomarme demasiado tiempo aquí… la avergüenza de mis actos me invade provocándome un espasmo de incomodidad… maldición, así no conseguiré nada… me hundo solo un poco mas en el agua, para evitar que mis movimientos me delaten solo en caso que mi extraña actitud te hubiese llamado demasiado la atención, al grado de aunque sea por algunos momentos te vuelvas tan voyerista como yo hace unos momentos… irónicamente el imaginarme siendo observado por tus hermosos y lujuriosos ojos chocolate me provoca una extraña excitación y al mismo tiempo una severa verguenza… me hundo en el agua hasta el cuello mientras la caricia de mi mano me hace disfrutar de un delicioso y especifico placer, un placer que quisiera poder desquitar solo contigo… ha¡ recuerdo con claridad tu cuerpo desnudo y mojado que tan solo segundos antes pude apreciar, mientras la fuerza y velocidad con que me acaricio me invitan a perderme en los placeres más antiguos, oh Kami desearía tanto que fueras tu y el abrasante calor de tu interior quien me hiciera sentirme así… ah¡ Kami¡ … me aprieto solo un poco mas antes de arquear mi espalda al sentir la deliciosa presión en mi bajo vientre… ahogo un gruñido y un gemido muere en mi garganta al sentir derramarse mi semilla en una rítmica oleada del más puro placer que me pierde por unos segundos en un exquisito nirvana que por unos momentos me imagino visitar solo contigo… _

_Regreso a tu lado, desnudo y mojado… al menos ahora mi sexo está dormido gracias a los tratamientos que tuve el descaro de __brindarme… has colocado mi ropa sobre los matorrales que antes me sirvieron de base espía, mientras te escucho tararear una extraña y calmada melodía un poco más alejada del lugar… después de vestirme regreso a ti y tú me sonríes de esa maravillosa manera que tanto me encanta… tu mirada de chocolate derretido me hacen desear disculparme por mis arranques de hace un rato… no deseo perderte¡ pero maldición¡ es que me excitas tanto¡ que llego a olvidarme tan fácilmente que tu y yo no somos realmente nada más que amigos… y te amare en silencio mientras me permitas permanecer a tu lado… Kagome…_

_-_etto yo… Kagome…- _te veo negar con tranquilidad y te levantas de donde estabas sentada…_

-está bien Inuyasha… anda vamos ya es tarde…- _veo tu dorada mirada de cachorrito arrepentido… pero no te dejo disculparte… realmente no hay nada que perdonar… pues solo somos dos amigos insistiéndose en algunas trivialidades… y lo último que deseo es que te enojes conmigo solo por mis derroches de cuidados hacia ti, pero oh Kami¡ es que te amo tanto… que a veces olvido que tu yo solo somos amigos… y te amare en silencio mientras me permitas permanecer a tu lado… Inuyasha… _

…_. …. . . . . . . …_

**Finite ¡** xD … es mi primer Onee shot… onegai¡ me encantaría saber su opinión… dejen reviews, se lo agradeceré infinitamente… _SI LES GUSTO VOTEN POR MI _

_en el facebook, fanfiction . net en español_


End file.
